Secret aristocratique ou le sexe à la noblesse
by Bibella
Summary: Deux ans ... Tout a changé. Deux êtres se retrouvent ... PostPoudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : _Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination !_**

**_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire: bonne lecture !_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'ordre des choses avait bien changé depuis cette dernière année de règne du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Beaucoup de personnes étaient tombées, beaucoup de secrets s'étaient révélés, les situations s'étaient inversées. La vie d'une jeune fille avait basculé le jour de ses 18 ans. Que faire quand on apprend que ceux qui nous élèvent depuis toujours ne sont pas nos vrais parents ? Hermione Granger n'avait d'abord rien changé, mais finalement la curiosité l'avait emportée. Et puis n'avait-elle pas déjà eu de puissants pouvoirs ? Qui étaient ses géniteurs ? A quelle grande famille originelle appartenait-elle ? Serait-elle acceptée ? Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'elle recherche ses géniteurs ? Comment ceux ci réagiraient-ils ? Comment le monde réagirait-il ? Que de questions auxquelles elle avait voulu trouver des réponses.  
Deux ans plus tard : 

-- Mademoiselle Hermione, Madame vous demande à son petit salon.

-- Merci Truddy, je descends, dîtes-lui que j'arrive dans deux minutes.

-- Bien Mademoiselle.

Hermione Granger était donc devenue Hermione Jane Lilly Selena Dewitt-Bucketter, héritière de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, également connue pour avoir hérité de nombreux pouvoirs appartenant aux deux familles de ses parents : la maîtrise de deux éléments, l'eau et l'air. Hermione appartient alors à la société bourgeoise d'Angleterre. Tout du moins dans le monde sorcier.

-- Vous m'avez demandé Maman ? demanda Hermione en entrant le petit salon des appartements de sa mère.

-- Oui ma chérie, nos nouveaux voisins son arrivés il y a quelques jours comme tu le sais et ils donnent une fête ce soir même. Je compte y aller avec ton père bien sûr. Tes parents sont invités également et je crois savoir qu'ils auraient acceptés l'invitation. Après tout ils habitent dans ce quartier à présent. Comptes-tu y aller Hermione ? Si oui je te propose de venir avec moi à Londres cet après-midi pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir.

-- Et bien pourquoi pas mais justement je comptais te faire part d'une requête. Je devais passer la journée à Paris avec Ely, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous faire les boutiques sur les Champs-Élysées ? Paris est une ville tellement magnifique !

-- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mr Turner ces temps-ci, je te rappelle tout de même que vous ne serez officiellement fiancés que mardi prochain alors essayez de ne pas trop attirer les regards, c'est compris ?

-- Bien Maman, je dois donc comprendre que les boutiques de Londres conviendront parfaitement et que nous serons seulement toutes les deux ?

-- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais vous savez qu'être l'héritière d'une des plus grandes familles du pays implique certains sacrifices. Mardi prochain vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble avec Mr Turner. Je pense qu'attendre encore ces quelques derniers jours vous sera très supportable ma chérie.

Mme Dewitt-Bucketter sourit à sa fille en lui prenant la main. Hermione lui rendit son sourire non sans dissimuler une légère déception apparue sur ses traits. Oui en effet elle s'en était rendue compte, accepter ce lourd héritage était difficile. Mais bon, de quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ? Elle pouvait avoir les plus belles robes possible, elle vivait dans le plus grand manoir d'Europe protégé comme une véritable forteresse, elle serait bientôt fiancée au plus beau des princes anglais, elle dirigeait la plus grande bibliothèque du pays à Londres, passant ses journées au milieu de son élément préféré : les livres ; alors vraiment de quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ? Elle aurait probablement le plus beau mariage dont toutes les jeunes femmes rêvent un jour. Ensuite elle aurait de beaux enfants, un mari qui l'aime, une belle vie d'assuré. Mais voila, Hermione Dewitt-Bucketter aspirait à la liberté. Elle voulait partir au galop et traverser du champs à perte de vue avec l'homme qu'elle aime, elle voulait pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser sur le quai de la gare ou à la descente de son avion, elle voulait pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis, sa famille à la terrasse d'un café populaire bondé de monde, elle voulait assister à un match de Quidditch et soutenir son équipe en hurlant avec tous les autres supporters. Elle voulait tout simplement être une jeune fille de 20 ans comme les autres qui fêterait son anniversaire entouré de tous ses amis, finir la nuit en boîte, rentrer complètement saoule à 6h du matin au bras de son amoureux pour s'endormir seulement deux heures plus tard et se réveiller après dormi une dizaine de minutes, la vie quotidienne reprenant le dessus. Mais non. Elle fêterait ses 20 ans entourée du gratin de la haute noblesse de la société anglaise et serait officiellement fiancée à Ely Jack Penson Turner, héritier de la dynastie des Duckley, prince du domaine de Pennylestie d'Irlande et prince du Duckshire en Angleterre même, l'homme qu'elle aime tout simplement. Un mariage promis entre deux belles et grandes familles qui ferait les grands titres de tous les journaux du monde et cela même dans le monde moldu. Oui Hermione avait décidemment choisi le grand monde, elle avait choisit de porter ses responsabilités et de reprendre le flambeau familial que sa jeune soeur n'avait pas à supporter. Elle lui offrait une vie un peu plus libre : l'avenir de la famille ne reposait plus sur elle. Mais Hermione était heureuse ainsi. D'ailleurs jamais elle n'aurait pu se plaindre d'une quelconque vie injuste après la défaite de Voldemort qui lui valut un respect entier à travers toute la communauté sorcière du monde entier, elle qui avait fait penché la balance deux ans plus tôt, avec un ami - ancien ennemi - au coté du grand Harry Potter, devenu Lord Potter, intégré à la haute noblesse anglaise, comme tous ceux qui avaient combattu ce jour de victoire, dont certains malheureusement à titre posthume. Tout avait été si vite. Deux ans déjà et tous s'y était intégré comme s'ils en faisaient partis depuis la naissance.

Le soir même donc, Hermione était prête, plus ravissante que jamais. Ely l'accompagnerait, le monde entier savait qu'ils seraient fiancés dans quelques jours, à en juger par la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait depuis deux semaines : simple mais élégante, un anneau sertie de petits diamants, un saphir discret mais tout à fait perceptible bien sur au milieu. Les deux amoureux débordaient de bonheur et d'amour depuis un an et demi. Une idylle glamour, non sans rebondissement à cause du caractère bien trempé de chacun des deux. Ils s'assemblaient autant qu'ils se complétaient. En cet instant, Hermione était tout simplement ravissante : une robe bustier dessinant parfaitement bien ses courbes, noire, élégante, descend du milieu de la cuisse droite à la cheville gauche. Une ceinture noire au niveau de la taille fermée par une boucle en argent incrustée de petits diamants scintillants. Des chaussures à talons aiguilles (protégé par un sort pour ne pas souffrir, le secret de toutes les femmes du monde), noir scintillant et à lacets montants le long du mollet. Les cheveux châtains cuivrés aux boucles de satin enfermés tout simplement dans un pic chinois parfaitement maîtrisé en un tour de main et qui laisse s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées retombant le long du visage d'ange de la jeune femme où seul un fard à paupières violet très foncé venait se poser ainsi qu'un trait d'eye-liner et un rouge à lèvres parfaitement dessiné et presque naturel.

-- Je crois que je t'aime encore plus que tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Ely en tendant son bras à la jeune femme alors qu'elle descendait gracieusement les escaliers de marbres, rayonnante, pour atteindre le hall d'entrée du manoir. Bien allons-y. J'adore cette tradition de se déplacer en voiture à cheval dans ce quartier.

-- On garde le coté chevaleresque de la noblesse anglaise et puis après tout, l'Angleterre est toujours une monarchie du coté moldu. Et puis j'adore les chevaux!

Hermione eut un rire cristallin associé à son timbre de voix si doux. Il était aisé de savoir comment le plus beau prince du pays était tombé sous le charme de celle qu'il avait demandé en fiançailles quelques temps plus tôt.

-- Tache de bien te conduire Hermione, n'oublie pas ...

-- Que tu représentes l'avenir et le prestige de la famille, oui Comtesse, elle sait, termina Ely en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les chevaux stoppèrent dans l'allée juste devant les escaliers menant aux grandes portes de chênes de l'ancien manoir des Hucksley, partis vivre aux États-unis. Un portier aida Hermione et sa mère à descendre puis les deux hommes se présentèrent aux bras de leur compagne respective. Hermione laissa sa mère monter en premier, le rang de Comtesse ne lui étant pas encore attribué puisqu'elle n'était pas encore mariée. Ely la retint encore quelques minutes pour l'assurer que cet après-midi manqué sera très vite rattrapé et qu'il avait hâte au mardi prochain. Ils montèrent alors les marches et s'arrêtèrent devant les deux portes. Ely frappa l'anneau sur la tête de lion de droit et le nouveau maître des lieux en personne ouvrit la porte et accueillit le futur couple avec un sourire chaleureux.

-- Malefoy ?? s'exclama Hermione

-- Granger ? répliqua l'interpellé sur le même ton.

Ely toussota légèrement et Hermione reprit instinctivement contenance.

-- Mr Malefoy, quelle ... surprise de vous revoir ici, maître de ces lieux. Permettez moi de vous présenter mon ami qui m'accompagne ce soir.

-- Je me présente, Lord Turner, prince du Duckshire d'Angleterre et prince du domaine de Pennylestie d'Irlande. je vis à quelques kilomètres plus haut, au château des Duck-Turner.

-- Bienvenue Milord Turner, j'ai grandement entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, je pense que nous serons bientôt en affaire. Mais trêve de politique, ce soir je fête l'acquisition de ce manoir et mon arrivée dans ce magnifique quartier, j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas ennuyer mes invités avec le travail !

Les deux hommes rigolèrent amicalement pendant qu'Hermione regardait son ancien camarade avec des yeux effarés.

-- Oh mais j'en oublie de vous présenter mon amie, que vous semblez avoir connu par le passé. Voici Lady Dewitt-Bucketter, première fille du Comte et de la Comtesse Dewitt-Bucketter et fière héritière du patrimoine génétique de ces deux familles.

-- Mrs Granger n'existe plus mon cher, je suis donc au regret de vous apprendre que je fais partie de la même catégorie que vous Mr. Malefoy.

-- Oh mais vous m'en voyez ravi Milady. Je pense que nous serons amené à nous revoir bien souvent maintenant que nous sommes « voisins ».

Les trois personnages avaient discuté tout en avançant vers la salle de bal. Une jeune femme brune vint rejoindre Draco à son bras.

-- Lady Turner, lady Dewitt-Bucketter, je vous présente mon amie, lady Meckinston, qui est ici en ma compagnie ce soir.

-- Enchantée Lady Meckinston. Ne seriez-vous pas la fille de Lord William Meckinston, le grand dirigeant du complexe hôtelier du même non ?

-- Oui c'est bien mon père. Je sais que nos deux familles sont en relations, nos pères sont deux vieux amis.

-- Il me semble bien que vous êtes invités au dîner de fiançailles entre Mr Turner et moi-même mardi soir. Vous êtes également conviés Mr Malefoy, ce sera un plaisir de vous avoir à nos côtés pour cet évènement si important à nos yeux.

-- Mais ce sera avec joie Milady, réponds Draco avec un sourire charmeur en lui faisant un baise main.

Les quatre personnages se dispersèrent ensuite un à un, les femmes allant présenter leur félicitations à une Comtesse qui venait d'avoir une petite fille le mois dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes quant à eux furent vite rejoins par d'autres connaissances et une discussion sur le Quidditch et l'avenir de l'Écosse dans la prochaine Coupe du Monde fit grand débat.

Alors qu'ils étaient là depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, Hermione s'éloigna de la salle de bal où un air de violon venait d'être entamer. Elle prit une coupe de champagne de grand cru au passage et sortit sur le grand balcon, s'éloignant dans l'ombre dans un renfoncement dessiné par l'architecture monarchique du manoir. Elle s'accouda au balcon, ses mèches cuivrées descendant gracieusement devant ses yeux. Elle regardait la surface du lac bordant les jardins du manoir si plane que même les étoiles s'y reflétaient. Rien ne venait briser le calme si reposant de cet instant paisible au dessus des flots. Hermione avait même l'impression de flotter au dessus des étoiles. Un bruissement la fit se retourner. Elle vit qu'un jeune homme la rejoignait. Il s'accouda auprès d'elle.

-- Tendres retrouvailles Lady Dewitt-Bucketter ?

Les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme se fixèrent dans un océan acier.

-- Je t'en prie Draco, nous avons été plus intimes que de vulgaires politesses de sociétés !

-- Ah ! Enfin je retrouve la Granger que je connais ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco en affichant un sourire franc.

Hermione se redressa et s'appuya légèrement sur le côté à la rambarde du balcon, portant sa coupe de champagne encore pleine.

-- Je suis vraiment surprise de te retrouver ici, maintenant. Est-ce vraiment un hasard ? Mon adresse est de notoriété publique, tu le sais bien je suppose.

-- C'est vrai que tu fais régulièrement la couverture des magazines. Toutes sortes de magazines d'ailleurs, rigola Draco.

-- Que veux-tu dire ?

-- Et bien je suppose que ton futur fiancé n'a pas jugé bon de t'en parler, connaissant ton caractère. Tu as déjà fait l'objet d'articles de magazines disons plus ... masculin. Enfin ça tu le sais très bien puisque tu es mannequin de loisirs parait-il depuis peu.

-- Oui enfin j'ai juste posé pour une campagne de publicité pour le nouveau parfum de Cho. Maintenant j'ai l'horreur de voir ma tête dans tous les magazines !

-- Ça dépend de quel point de vue !

Hermione et Draco rirent aux éclats ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant deux ans et voila que quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble ils parlaient de magazine et de célébrité ! Les temps avaient décidemment bel et bien changés.

-- Tu es heureuse dans cette nouvelle fosse aux lions ?

-- J'ai choisi cette vie. Je n'avais pas à faire mes responsabilités et puis c'est ma famille naturelle, c'est que là j'aurais du grandir, j'aurais du connaître ce monde 18 ans auparavant. Et puis je m'y suis habitué. Le seul truc qui me pèse c'est le fait d'être constamment surveillé. Et je ne peux même pas embrasser mon petit ami en pleine rue juste pour les besoins de l'étique. Les vieilles traditions auraient besoin d'être un peu modernisées !

-- Mais tout dépend du rang dans cette noblesse. Une famille détentrice d'un titre de Comte doit forcément tenir beaucoup plus compte des valeurs de l'aristocratie et de la noblesse anglaise, ce qu'un simple Lord peut aisément assouplir. Moi je peux me permettre de me balader main dans la main avec une simple petit amie en maillot sur une plage et l'embrasser aux yeux de tous, je ne risque rien. C'est un peu plus compliqué pour toi c'est vrai, ajouta Draco en rigolant après la frappe d'Hermione faisant mine d'être outrée par ses paroles.

-- Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on se retrouve enfin. Tu sais parfois je repense au passé, et à cette dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas comment tout a pu se finir ainsi. On aurait du se battre, chacun. Mais bon, la fierté a ses mystères.

-- C'est mieux qu'on en garde de bons souvenirs tu ne crois pas ? répondis Draco.

-- Oui sans doute ... Ah nostalgie quand tu nous tiens, rigola Hermione. Bon allons-y avant que les serpents ne s'imaginent bien des choses !

-- Décidemment tu n'as jamais aimé ces bestioles !  
Draco éclata de rire sous les coups d'Hermione, elle aussi hilare.

-- J'en ai aimé une ... souffla-t-elle après un temps.

Draco s'approcha alors et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione profita de cet instant pour se blottir dans cette étreinte, la tête remplie de milliers d'images souvenirs des années précédentes. Ils se séparèrent douloureusement. Les deux regards se croisèrent, tant de sentiments y avaient été partagés pendant ces années de collège. Des années appartenant au passé, le présent était à quelques mètres, il fallait bien s'y replonger afin de continuer leur avenir assuré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :_ Rien ne m'appartient bien entendu. Je dois tout à mon véritable modèle féminin : Rowling !_**

**_Merci beaucoup à mes revieweurs :  
oo - Lana NEMESIS  
oo - entschuldigung  
oo - myym_**

**_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2**

* * *

La soirée se termina bien des heures plus tard, certains restèrent dormir, les plus proches rentrant chez eux et accueillant certains amis. Ce fut le cas pour Hermione. Sa mère elle-même proposa à Ely de rentrer coucher au manoir, bien qu'il ait son propre château à quelques kilomètres de là. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois.  
Curieusement, le manoir était disposé de sorte que les appartements privés des deux maîtres de maisons se retrouvent dans l'aile gauche, laissant l'aile droite au libre arbitre d'Hermione puisque les femmes de chambres vivaient dans une maison annexe mais indépendante de l'autorité domaniale ; comme s'ils souhaitaient dire "faîtes ce que bon vous semble, la nuit les apparences tombent avec l'obscurité". En tout honneur, Ely rejoignait bien sur une des chambres d'amis situées dans le même couloir que la suite personnelle d'Hermione, mais à l'autre extrémité. Mais, étrangement, alors que le manoir était plongé dans le noir, un cliquetis de poignée pouvait se faire entendre suivit d'un bruissement très léger, puis un nouveau cliquetis de porte, un rire discret presque parfaitement étouffé et enfin un nouveau cliquetis plus grave semblant ramener à lui le silence paisible d'un manoir endormi. Mais un dernier chuchotement pouvait néanmoins se faire entendre, presque imperceptible, puis plus rien. Un silence irréel, magique peut-être ? Probablement, et cela pendant le reste de la nuit. Une vue du manoir au rayon laser chez les moldus présenterait seulement une chambre d'occupée dans le couloir. Une vision thermique nous démontrerait une intense activité de chaleur dans cette chambre. Où est donc passé l'invité de la chambre d'ami ? On se le demande ... Un problème de surchauffage dans la chambre personnelle de l'hôte peut-être. Un silence magique a-t-on dit ... Il semblerait bien qu'une insonorisation se soit déclenchée. On se demande bien pourquoi ...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Les rayons du soleil se posaient sa chevelure cuivrée, rendant un halo de lumière sur les draps de soie claire du lit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres douces pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain.  
Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, regardant avec un sourire les draps à présent vide. Ely était rentré dans sa chambre où un domestique irait bientôt le "réveiller". Hermione n'attendit pas sa femme de chambre et tira parfaitement les rideaux pour profiter d'un magnifique soleil de début d'été. Elle ouvra sa fenêtre et sortit un instant sur le balcon. L'air était déjà bon, le journée promettait d'être chaude. Hermione portait un corset blanc très chic qui mettait en avant sa poitrine aux formes ni trop généreuses ni trop plates, avec une jupe tailleur bleu clair pastel et des ballerines à talons aux rubans grimpants le long du mollet, noires. Hermione sortit ensuite et descendit directement dans la salle à manger. Comme il n'y avait personne, après tout il n'était que 7h00 elle devait être la première levée, elle se dirigea directement vers les cuisines et demanda un café aux elfes de maisons se présentant prestement devant elle. Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruits multi vitaminé. Elle commença à le siroter quand un hibou grand duc gris s'engouffra par une des fenêtres ouvertes et vint déposer un journal dans les mains d'Hermione qui déposa deux petites pièces cuivrées dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte gauche. L'oiseau repartit comme il était venu et Hermione déplia la gazette, le quotidien des sorciers le plus vendu en Angleterre. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et le contenu de son verre vient s'écraser sur son corset et sa jupe.

-- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ely en murmurant un sort pour sécher la tenue d'Hermione et en l'embrassant dans le cou, profitant qu'ils soient seuls.

-- Maman va me tuer, répondit Hermione. Elle va m'étrangler. Oh mon dieu, comment a-t-elle pu . Elle ne me lâche donc jamais ou quoi ? Et Malefoy n'a même pas pensé à protéger son domaine ! Ah c'est tout lui ça ! Il ne changera jamais ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais mourir ... Je la hais ! Je la HAIS !

-- Hermy calme-toi, rigola Ely. Allez fais voir ce que cette vipère a encore été pêché.

Le sourire d'Ely s'effaça à la vue de la photo et du titre de l'article.

_« Lord Turner évincé,  
Souvenirs d'un amour refoulé_

_Mlle Dewitt-Bucketter, anciennement connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger n'en a donc pas encore terminé d'une vie de bohème menée par ses nombreuses frasques amoureuses !  
Notre merveilleuse reporter, Rita Skeeter, savait bien que la soi-disant nouvelle colombe de la noblesse anglaise referait surgir ses origines moins nobles un jour ou l'autre. Son promis, Lord Turner connaît-il le passé de la belle ?  
Tout cela n'est pas sur, il serait aisé d'imaginer que Lady Dewitt-Bucketter ai jugé bon de laisser son passé de coureuse sous silence.  
Il est vrai que conquérir le coeur d'un des meilleurs partis du pays a du être simple pour cette ancienne élève de Poudlard habitué à côtoyer des célébrités. Nous pourrions par exemple vous rappelez son histoire d'amour avec Harry Potter passée peu avant le Tournoi des sorciers, il y a quelques années qui se solda par une profonde trahison sentimentale pour le survivant puisque Mlle Granger à l'époque s'en était retournée dans les bras du champion de Durmstrang qui n'état autre que Victor Krum, dont la célébrité était en plein sommet après la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Jeune homme plus âgé et plus expérimenté que notre champion de Poudlard, il était surtout à ce moment là donné favori de ce Tournoi.  
C'est ensuite qu'une passion mutuelle anima les deux esprits de deux ennemis jurés par leur naissance, que rien toutefois ne put empêcher de s'aimer. Je parle bien des personnages que vous voyez sur cette photo, deux êtres visiblement inséparables et qui semblent tout aussi proches qu'ils ne l'ont été il y a deux ans et demi de cela : Lady Dewitt-Bucketter et Lord Malefoy.  
Passion oubliée ? Il semblerait que non. Mais alors que fera-t-elle de Lord Turner, son promis, dont les fiançailles seront annoncées dans quatre jours maintenant ?  
Lord Malefoy sera-t-il présent pour souffrir du bonheur de celle qui avait acceptée sa demande en mariage il y a deux ans ? Ou bien l'arrachera-t-il des bras de son promis ? Hermione ira-t-elle jusqu'au bout de son histoire avec Lord Turner ou fuira-t-elle une nouvelle fois à l'annonce officielle de ce bonheur international ?  
L'étique semble bien difficile à supporter pour cette briseuse de coeur. La demoiselle réussira-t-elle un jour à stabiliser cette vie de débauche sentimentale ?_

_Signé Rita Skeeter, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

L'article était accompagné d'une photo montrant Hermione dans les bras de Draco.

-- C'est vrai ? demanda Ely les yeux sombres.

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu avais accepté ?

-- Oui. je suis désolé que tu subisses tout ça. C'est mon passé. Je n'ai pas envie de le remuer, il est trop bien trop douloureux.

-- Il n'avait pas l'air si douloureux que ça visiblement hier soir, lança Ely la voix acre.

Hermione fut piquée. Elle avait mal. Ses mots faisaient mal, trop mal. Elle recula d'un pas, puis partit en courant, renversant sur son passage la table où était posé le journal. Ely se baissa pour le ramasser. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'animation d'Hermione se logeant dans les bras de son ex fiancé. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il monta à la chambre d'Hermione, laissant le journal retomber à terre, personne. La bibliothèque : personne. Les jardins du manoir connaissaient le même sort. Ely commença à paniquer, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'en être la cause. Ses dernières paroles avaient été tellement blessantes, humiliantes. Il sortit en trombe du manoir alors que, à quelques mètres de là, la mère d'Hermione sortait de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les cuisines ...


End file.
